Dividido
by Iloveyaoiemi
Summary: Craig sonrió al ver a su pareja durmiendo profundamente a su lado, paso su mano por la espalda desnuda de este, sintiendo su suave y tersa piel. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? ¡Aquí la historia! Cryle, Style.


Todo empezó un tranquilo día en el pequeño y frio pueblo de south park, los niños estaban preparados para ir a su primer día de clase, ya que entrarían el preescolar unos estaban muy emocionados mientras que otros estaban muy cabreados ya que querían quedarse de vagos a pesar de su corta edad…

…

-¡Craig te digo que tienes que ir!- grito su madre furiosa…

Este solo la ignoro…

Ella suspiro, luego tomo al niño de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el preescolar mientras que este gritaba… ¿groserías?

¡Jesucristo pero que les daban a esos niños!

…

Una vez la madre del pequeño Tucker logro llevarlo hasta la entrada, este no lloraba pero sí que ponía resistencia porque quería jugar con su ¿DS?

-¡Craig tienes que hacer amigos!- exclamo su mama…

-pero…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que una señora muy gorda y pelirroja llego a la entrada…

-¡Hola tiempo sin vernos!- saludo…

Y así ambas madres comenzaron una conversación…

-hola- saludo tímidamente el pelirrojo al otro niño…

Este miro hacia los lados para asegurarse de que era con él.

-¿yo?- pregunto…

Kyle solo soltó una dulce carcajada, haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro…

-claro que tú, ¿vas a entrar?- le pregunto…

-¿tu?- evadió la pregunta…

-claro que si…- cuando termino de decir esto la señora tomo a su hijo de la mano y se adentraron…

-¡ahora Craig no quiero seguir discu…!- sin embargo fue interrumpida por su hijo…

-¿Qué esperas?, ¡vamos!- acto seguido jalo a su madre, la cual se encontraba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de opinión de su hijo.

Craig entro rápidamente buscando con la mirada a aquel pequeño pelirrojo de orbes verdes, en su rostro se notaba la urgencia por encontrarlo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al observarlo en una pequeña mesita solo, o si eso es lo que más le agradaba el hecho de que estaba solo, rápidamente se soltó del agarre de su madre y para sorpresa de esta se dirijo rápidamente a donde se encontraba el otro niño.

-hola, otra vez- su voz sonó un poco apagada pero el otro la pudo oír.

-ah, hola- una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras que con su mano lo invitaba a sentarse con él, Craig sin dudarlo lo obedeció haciéndole compañía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Kyle poniéndole total atención al chico de ojos verdes.

-m-i nombre es Craig Tucker ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto.

-Kyle, Kyle Broflovski- se presento sin dejar de sonreír.

-mucho gusto-

Y así comenzó una pequeña y dulce amistad todo marchaba bien hasta que…

-niños hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno, deben de tomar en cuenta de que es un niño muy especial- dijo la maestra del preescolar mientras que entraba un niño a su lado.

Este tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, su mirada estaba vacía y no parecía tener expresiones faciales.

-mi nombre es Stan Marsh- se presento, y como era de esperar su voz sonaba monótona y vacía al igual que su mirada.

Craig lo ignoro y se concentro en su dibujo, sin embargo Kyle hizo contacto con visual con aquellos ojos azules.

1 semana entera había pasado y cierto pelirrojo había notado una actitud extraña en Stan, siempre lo observaba de lejos y podía notar que este siempre estaba solo, además de que la maestra siempre parecía preocuparse cuando algún niño se acercaba a Stan.

-¿acaso me perdí de algo?- dijo Craig enojado.

-¿he?- Kyle miro al pelinegro extrañado.

-¿acaso ha pasado algo entre tú y Stan?- frunció el seño ante la mirada de extrañes del ojiverde.

-no, ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kyle a lo que Craig bufo.

…

-¿Por qué siempre estás solo?- pregunto Kyle al pelinegro el cual se encontraba esperando a que sus padres lo vinieran a buscar.

Stan se sobresalto y miro con algo de miedo al pelirrojo, este no respondió ya que no sabía que decir, sin embargo Kyle no desistió tan rápidamente y sentándose a su lado espero pacientemente.

Algunos minutos pasaron formando un incomodo silencio.

-yo…ya tengo amigos- después de un debate mental decidió responder a la pregunta del otro niño.

-¿sí?, ¿puedo saber quiénes son?- pregunto inocentemente.

-tengo dos, uno se llama Andrés y el otro Antonio, son gemelos- explico

-ah, ¿y donde están?- pregunto.

-aquí, ¿tu tampoco los vez?- el pelinegro puso una expresión de tristeza lo cual no le gusto mucho a Kyle.

Kyle negó con la cabeza.

-tal vez solo tú los puedes ver- dijo Kyle- posiblemente sea un don- Kyle puso una pose pensativa.

-¿un don?, mi madre me dijo que se trata de una enfermedad- dijo sin embargo le agrado la idea de que fuese un don y nadie lo mirara de forma extraña.

-pero los adultos suelen equivocarse, ¿pero no veo por qué no puedas tener más amigos?- le cuestiono.

-es que a Antonio no le gusta que tenga más amigos, además ellos me tienen miedo- confeso

-¿miedo porque?- le pregunto

-pues a Antonio no le agradan y me dice cosas malas- esto lo dijo en la oreja del pelirrojo como para que nadie oyera lo cual era extraño porque no había nadie en el pasillo de espera del preescolar.

Kyle lo pensó un momento.

-¿pero y si yo le caigo bien a Antonio?- dijo Kyle

-¿tú crees?- a Stan se le iluminaron los ojos.

-tal vez si me presento, ¿el está aquí?- le pregunto.

-sí, también Andrés- le aviso

Kyle se aclaro la garganta para decir

-hola Andrés, Antonio mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski, es un placer conocerlos me gustaría que me dejasen ser amigos de ustedes y de Stan, ¿puedo?-

Stan miro hacia el frente escuchando lo que sus "amigos" le decían, una sonrisa se poso en su cara.

-dicen que si- ante esto Kyle sonrió también.

-Stan- una mujer mayor vino por él.

-¡madre!, ¡a que no sabes!- exclamo feliz.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-¡tengo un nuevo amigo!- le aviso alegre, sin embargo la mujer puso rostro de preocupación al pensar que este tenía otro amigo imaginario.

-se llama Kyle, ven te lo presento- jalando a su madre la dirijo hacia la banca.

-hijo, sabes muy bien que no podre ver…- guardo silencio al ver como su hijo se acercaba al pelirrojo y lo tomaba de la mano.

-¿es de verdad?- susurró alegre.

Continuara…


End file.
